1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic apparatus having a body and a display panel disposed on the body to display an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among recent electronic devices, there is an electronic apparatus having a display panel provided at a front of a body of the electronic apparatus to display an image thereon.
Electronic apparatuses having a display panel at the front thereof, including a portable multimedia player (PMP) and a tablet personal computer, are formed in a shape of a thin rectangular plate, such that the display panel is provided with a wide display area and is convenient to carry.
However, when such an electronic apparatus is placed on a shelf or the like and used, a user may need to hold the apparatus at an angle or set the apparatus on a separate support to have a front of the display panel disposed upward to see an image displayed on a screen of the display panel.